The Power of Two Ponys and their Boyfriends
by Faemiriya
Summary: The story of two princesses from Equatsia and their friends from Mobious. They find love, friendship, adventure, and most of all double rainbooms on only one corner. T for just in case reasons. So Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Faemiriya here with Faepony say hi Faepony

'Yo'

Ok well here is our co-authored fanfiction it is my little pony and sonic crossover hope you like alltough it is mostly our OC's and Shadow and Silver.

'Hope you like it'

By the way we do not own Sonic charaters nor do we own any my little pony charaters

'Oh and if you are a brony reading this have fun with it we really worked hard on it'

* * *

Once upon Equastria there were two sisters. Princess Celestia and the lesser one Luna. But did you know that there were two more later on? One the Princess of the stars and other the Princess of the Creation. The mare of the star's pelt was black, her eyes were crystal blue, her mane was yellow and dark blue she was also shy but she tries to reach for her goals. She's also supported and always loves her friends. Her name is Starz Sparkle. The mare of creation's pelt was black, her eyes like sapphires, her mane was black and red and she was kind sweat not to mention a good listener. Her name is Dark Heart. They all lived in harmony until Luna became Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia had no other choice but to send her to the moon. One thousand years later…..

* * *

"Yawn sister wake up it's time to go." Said Dark Heart.

"I'm so tired why do we have to get up so early sis?" asked Starz Sparkle.

"Well we don't want to leave Sonic and the others waiting do we?" asked Dark Heart giggling.

"Who was that again?" asked Starz Sparkle drowsily.

I gasped "W…WHAT! You forgot, well then again it is early and such so you can see when we get there ok?" asked Dark Heart.

"I'm going back to sleep." Said Starz as she pulls the silk covers over her and went back to sleep.

"Well fine I'm going and you can sleep then." Dark Heart said and walked out the door.

* * *

Dark Heart's point of view

As I walked down the hall to the door that lead to the garden. I wished that Starz Sparkle would have come but I guess its fine because me and the others hardly ever had time to hang out and with mom going to Ponyville and raising the sun I had no time either, but maybe Shadow would be happy to see my mom rise the sun. Shadow never smiled as long as I knew him and for some reason I had a crush on him but it's not like I never had a crush before I think. "Hey Guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh hey there Dark Heart how's Starz Sparkle she still asleep?" asked Silver looking for her.

"Yes she is and do you still have a crush on her?" I asked curiously as Silver blushed.

"Uh…Uh...uh…yes." Silver said as he looked to the ground as his blush deepened.

"Well Amy what's going on still chasing Sonic?" I asked her.

"No he likes Rainbow Dash! Besides there's always someone for everyone!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Hey Tails lets go and make something that resembles Cheese in every way possible!" Cream said as her eyes sparkled and Tails gave in with a 'sure Cream whatever you want' and they walked off.

"Hey um I got to go because Rainbow and me are racing again today and I want to beat her Sonic Rainboom even though it has me in the name!" Sonic said as he speed off.

"Yeah were going to because we got to watch the Master Emerald and some chaos emerald right Knuckles?" asked Rouge as she tugged on him.

"Yep your right sorry Dark Heart we got to go!" said Knuckles as he and Rouge left leaving Silver, Amy, and Shadow.

"Um I got to go to I forgot to get the groceries." Amy said and left leaving Shadow and Silver.

"Well do you all want to come with me and get Starz Sparkle out of bed?" I asked.

"Hey guys." Said Starz Sparkle and Silver watched as she gracefully flew down.

"H...H...Hey Starz Sparkle what's up? W…w…want to go see a movie?" asked Silver looking away to hide his blush.

* * *

Now Starz Sparkles Point of view

"Um hey Shadow lets go do something like um pick flowers!" Dark Heart said dragging Shadow with her magic.

"Hey Starz how was your day?" asked Silver still trying to hid the blush from her and forgetting the movie thing.

"Well Silver I'm glad you asked!" Starz Sparkle said as Silver happily sat next to her to listen.

* * *

(Flashback)

I woke up after my sister left. The sun was nice and beautiful and I could hear the blue jays singing. I headed outside to the lake where the river was cool and hidden from the sun. Then the lake monster grabbed me and she picked up a log next to the stream(with her magic of course) and wacked the monster in the eyes with it and that is why you should never swing sticks kids. The monster then released me and I ran to my room where I grabbed my favorite shirt my special Just a Pony shirt and put it on. I kicked off my hooves covers and slipped on my favorite boots. I ran outside and flew off to see if I could find you guys….

(End Flashback)

* * *

So this is all we have done so Review please. Oh and got anything to say Faepony?

'This is only part one of a big series and leave good reviews that is all bye'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Faemiriya and Faepony back with another chapter short but the endings a cliffhanger so yeah. Got anything to say Faepony?

'We made part two'

Well anyways we do not own Sonic charaters nor do we own my little pony charaters.

Enjoy!

* * *

"And now where here!" said Starz Sparkle happily. Silver looked at her.

"So um Starz do you want to go to a movie?" asked Silver.

"Sorry but I'm too busy. Maybe another time." Starz Sparkle said.

"W…w…WHAT what could you be possibly busy with?" asked Silver both shocked and confused.

"Sorry but I'll be on a train heading for Pony Ville in a few hours." Said Starz.

"Hey um are you going there to watch your mom rise the sun?" asked Silver.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Starz.

"Well you see your sister gave me a train ticket to go to Pony Ville with you all and she also gave the others each one." Said Silver.

"Cool you all can come with us!" Starz said happily as her eyes lit up.

"So um Starz do you want me to help you get pack?" asked Silver.

"No. I'm already pack." Replied Starz.

"Oh then what do you need to do now?" asked Silver.

"I should probably leave you so that you can get packed." Said Starz happily.

"Starz I really don't need to get packed. There's not really anything for me to pack." Said Silver.

"Sorry. I just didn't know if you guys had extra shoes or stuff that you guys where." Starz said embarrassed at what she just said.

"So Starz would you like to hang out with me until it's time to go?" asked Silver.

"Sorry but I got to make sure that I get everything on the train." Said Starz.

"Well if you want I could help you." Offered Silver.

"Thanks but no thanks." Said Starz.

"Well okay than. If you need me for a anything call ok." Silver told her before leaving.

* * *

Dark Hearts point of view

"Ok I think we are far enough so they can talk in peace. So um Shadow what do you want to do?" I asked curiously.

"I thought you said we were going to pick flowers." Shadow said.

"Well I trying to make an excuse so that maybe Silver will tell Starz that he's in love with her." I told Shadow who obviously did not care the least bit.

"Since when was Silver in love with your sister?" asked Shadow.

I blinked at him and then told him about when Silver fell in love with Starz. "And that's how it has been for the past few months." I finished and he just nodded.

"So are we going to the train it leave's in about 45 minutes." Said Shadow pointing to the clock.

"Uh oh I forgot to get pack. Um you won't mind helping me would you?" I asked.

Before Shadow could reply I had already dragged him to my room.

"Ok I need this, this, this, nope this is hideous. Um oh yeah and I need these, this and that oh and those." I said gathering all my stuff in a suitcase.

"Um if it was that quick then why did you bring me?" asked Shadow and I just stared at him and went "Because I felt like it." I replied and the dragged my suitcase out the door and Shadow followed me out. We walked to the train station where we meet our friends.

"Um Silver where's my sister?" I asked Silver.

"I don't know…. But I think she's right there." Said Silver pointing to the door as Starz walked in.

"Hey Starz." Everyone excluding Shadow said.

"Hey I brought us sodas!" Starz said as they headed on the train. Tails sat next to Cream, Knuckles sat next to Rouge, Amy sat next to Cadence, Silver sat next to Starz of course and Shadow next to well me. Sonic was with Rainbow dash of course.

"Hey. Hey Silver now's your chance." I whispered into Silver's ear. He nodded and went to sit next to Starz.

"Man I hope it goes well." I said to myself.

* * *

Starz Sparkles point of view

"Hey Starz so um what's up?" asked Silver as he sat next to her.

"Hi Silver I'm just finishing up on a drawing." I replied.

"So um Starz I um I …." Silver trailed off.

"Silver is there something wrong are you not feeling good?" I asked concerned.

"Um I'm fine it's just that well it's just that I um that I …." Silver trailed off again.

'Silly wily. He's silly.' I thought to myself as I caught Silver blushing intensively. "Are you embarrassed is it something I said?" I asked him.

"Uh. Uh no it's. It's nothing that important it's just that I um I uh I…." He trailed off again.

"Uh I keep losing him." Starz said.

"What do you mean you keep losing me?" asked Silver.

"You keep mumbling after you start a sentence." Starz said.

"You um you see it's that I um I….. I LOVE YOU! There I said it." Silver said now blushing because of embarrassment he knew she was going to not like him anymore but he at least said he loved her.

* * *

Ouch hope Silver dosn't go out in flames. What do you think is going to happen Faepony?

'I don'y know."

Well Review I do hope that Starz Sparkle likes Silver don't you?

'No'

Why?

'You know the cross relations never work.'

Well you what there is Tailream and thats a cross so who cares. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Faemiriya and Faepony here with a new chapter finally.

'We don't own My Little Pony Charaters or Sonic Charaters'

Without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

"Uh… Silver I um… got some bad news. I'm already dating. I'm dating Black Knight I haven't told anypony but you sorry." Starz Sparkle said feeling sorry for the now heartbroken and embarrassed silver hedgehog. "But we can still be friends!" Starz said cheerfully and Silver looked at her giving a weak smile but then it lightened up.

'Hehehe I still have a chance just wait till Black Knight dumps her and then I'll make my move' Silver thought grinning mischievously.

* * *

Dark Heart's Point Of View

"Hey Shadow what are you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking about who won the race." Said Shadow.

"What race?" I asked.

"The race against Sonic and Rainbow Dash." Shadow said looking at Dark Heart.

"Oh yeah that's right. Hahaha can't believe that I forgot that. So what do you want to do while we wait for the train to get to the train station at Pony Ville?" I asked looking deep into Shadow's ruby eyes.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Replied Shadow looking at Dark Heart's sapphire eyes. 'Wow she has gorgeous eyes' Shadow thought and then began to blush but quickly turned around. 'What was I thinking and doing?' Shadow asked himself in his head.

"Shads is everything okay?" I asked grinning and thinking 'hehehe I think he likes me'.

"I'm fine." Shadow said not wanting her to see the blush. 'Do I like Dark Heart and does she like me? Also if so was it a coincidence that she choose to sit next to me and stuff or what?' Shadow thought to himself.

"Hey. Hey Shads." I said mockingly.

"What is it?" Shadow asked just now noticing that she called him Shads and why Shads?

"Want to be my boyfriend?" I asked hoping that I inquired right that he is in love with me.

'Wait did she asked if I wanted to be her boyfriend and why can't I stop blushing also why is my heart beating rapidly?' thought Shadow. Shadow figured that he'll be her boyfriend so that he can see if he truly loved her which he possibly was. "Sure I'll be your boyfriend and what's with calling me Shads?" asked Shadow.

"Oh that's your nickname! Like it I came up with it a few minutes ago!" I said cheerfully thinking 'Yay Shadow's my boyfriend'.

"Ok. I'd come up with one for you but I can't think of one." Shadow said.

"Hey I know let's play match maker." I declared.

"Ok then. Knuckles with Rouge. Tails with Cream. Sonic with Rainbow Dash. Me with you. That's all I got." Shadow finished.

"Hehehe those are already couples Shads, think like maybe um… ok this game sucks. Hardly anyone to match with because everyone's mostly already matched." I said and looked out the window. "Hey Shads look its Pony Ville!" I said cheerfully.

"Ok and what about it?" asked Shadow.

"Well we are going to get off soon and then head for the inn. Well right after we pick Sonic up at Rainbows house!" I said staring at Shadow.

"Looks like we'll be there in a few minutes." Said Shadow.

I pulled out a list "Hm. Let's see here we need a lot of rooms." I said.

"What for?" asked Shadow.

"Oh well I'm doing the room arrangements and Starz is going to check up on Twilight you know the purple unicorn who's too caught up in her study's." I said.

"Ok so how are the room arrangements coming?" asked Shadow.

"Not good." I replied.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well then let me help." Shadow said taking the list and sweet dropped. "You were going to make Sonic share a room with Amy?" asked Shadow confused but not showing it.

"Wait WHAT?" I said taking the list to see and sure enough there it was. "Ok. That's just weird I have no idea why I did that Shads. I think I'll share a room with my sis." I said.

"Ok so who do I share a room with?" asked Shadow.

"Hum I don't know. Tails could share a room with Cream and Knuckles could share a room with Rouge. Oh and Cadence could share with Amy. Sonic could share a room with Silver. Hm we'll have to wait and see." I said.

"Pony Ville Ahead Choo Choo!" said the Train Conductor.

"Well Shads looks like we'll have to get ready to get off." I said and Shadow nodded.

* * *

At the Station In Pony Ville no longer in Point of View Thing

"Ok did everypony there stuff?" asked Dark Heart and everypony nodded.

"Hey Lil'Star!" a purple unicorn colt called.

"Hi there Knight! Sorry that we were late." Said Starz.

"That's your boyfriend?" asked Silver a bit angry.

"Yeah that's him!" Starz said dreamily.

"Um Starz I need help on the room arrangements please." Dark Heart said.

"Ok. Put Sonic with Tails and Silver. Knuckles with Rouge. Amy with Cream. Shadow can share a room with you since I'll be at my boyfriend's house." Starz said.

"What about Cadence?" Dark Heart asked.

"Cadence can have a room with Shining Armor." Said Starz.

"Um ok." Dark Heart said as they split up.

* * *

Dark Heart's point of View oh and at the inn.

"Ok I need five rooms please." I said.

"Ok that'll be twenty bits." Said the inn pony.

"Ok here you go." I said and gave the pony twenty bits. "All right here's your key and yours and yours and yours and ours." I said. "Okay go have fun. Come on Shadow I want you to meet my Pony Ville friends. I put Shadow on my back using my magic of course and took him to Rainbows house since I had to pick up Sonic apparently.

"Dark Heart I know Rainbow Dash." Shadow said.

"I know Shads but we have to pick up Sonic so yeah." I said and then tripped over something making Shadow fall on his face. Me and Shadow got up and looked at what I tripped over. "Uh RaRAINBOW are you ok?" I asked.

* * *

Ok so maybe a bit to forward on this but I want to get moving on the scene with nightmare and stuff it will be funny at one point in it. So Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Faemiriya and Faepony here with another Chapter

'We hope you all like it'

We do not own My Little Pony Charaters nor do we own Sonic Charaters

* * *

Dark Heart's Point of View

"Uh… What happened?" asked Rainbow waking up.

"Me and Shadow came to get Sonic when I tripped over you. What happened anyway?" I asked looking at Rainbow.

Rainbow blinked. "Sonic… Oh yeah I remember now we were racing!" Rainbow said.

"So what happened?" asked Shadow.

"Well…" Rainbow started.

Flashback Rainbow Dash's Point of View

* * *

"You ready Dashy?" asked Sonic getting ready.

"Oh you bet!" I said with a big smile and flapping my wings quickly.

"Ready!" Yelled Derpy.

"Set." Yelled Scootaloo.

"Go!" yelled everyone.

Me and Sonic raced from the starting line through Deadly Valley Of No Return. I flew while Sonic ran through the valley.

"Well I think I got the advantage. HAHAHA!" I laughed while something blue ran ahead of me from bellow. "WHAT!" I yelled flying faster managing to catch up to Sonic. "Ok that's it. It's time to do the Sonic Rainboom!" I said and started the process.

The wind around me started to bend as I accelerated. It started to shape into a cone except curved. A few seconds and it was shaped into a pointed cone. "Almost there." I said as the cone vanished and then 'boom' I was pushed hard with the explosion of rainbows and a rainbow trailed behind me. "Oooohhhhh Yyyeeeaaaahhhh!" I said with Gforce in my face.

"Oh no you don't." Sonic said grabbing a bag he had. "Heh I bet she didn't know I brought these. I just hope Shadow and Silver don't know I took their chaos emeralds." Sonic said as he started glowing yellow.

* * *

Pause Flashback Dark Heart's Point of View

"HE DID WHAT!" Shadow yelled angry that Sonic somehow took his chaos emerald.

"Shadow calm down." I said trying to calm him down so that Rainbow could continue.

"Hey Dashy what's going on?" asked Sonic as he ran towards us.

"Uh Sonic this isn't the time." Said Rainbow a bit nervous.

"Why not?" asked Sonic.

"Look." Rainbow said point to a ticked off Shadow.

"Uh he doesn't know does he?" whispered Sonic to Rainbow.

"SONIC YOU TOOK MY CHAOS EMERALD" Shadow yelled as he chased Sonic to who knows where.

"Shall I continue?" asked Rainbow.

"Yes. I can get them later anyways." I said and sat down next to her.

Flashback continue Rainbow's Point of View

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like I'm going to win again… Huh?" I said looking beside me to see Sonic in his super form. "Looks like things are going to get interesting." I said finally used to the Gforce. I looked ahead and saw the finish line.

We trailed through the sky neither of use slowing down finally we made it to the finish line. I stopped a few feet from it Sonic stopped a few feet from me. "Ok so who won?" I asked.

"I don't know it was a photo finish." Replied Ally Way looking at the picture she managed to get. Every way she turned it looked like a tie. "Yep it's a tie." Ally Way said looking happy as she left to sell the picture to some random person.

"Well let's go to my house." I said looking at Sonic who was now back to normal.

"Ok… Race you there." Sonic said.

"Oh your on." I replied and we raced to my house. Once we got there we both decided to take a nap on the ground.

* * *

End Flashback Dark Heart's Point of View

"Ok so you decided to take a nap on the ground not caring if anypony came and tripped over you?" I asked.

"Yep! That's how it works!" Rainbow replied.

"Ok. So where do you think they ran off to?" I asked.

"Don't know, but I got to get going got stuff to do you know." Rainbow said and flew off.

"Ok so if I were them where would I be?" I asked myself. "Well Sonic would be anywhere that has chili dogs and Shadow would be where ever there is something interesting." I said knowing that Shadow hates to get bored. Well then again Sonic hates to get bored two maybe a bit more then Shadow.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Shadow.

"No." replied Sonic still running from Shadow.

"Ok looks like I'll have to split them up." I said after sighing. My horn started to glow and then I had Sonic and Shadow in my magic.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Sonic trying to get out of the magic that surrounded him.

"Dark Heart let me kill him for taking my Chaos Emerald and taking my Diary." Shadow said still angry.

"Um… No killing isn't very nice." I replied thinking 'wait he has a diary'. "Ok Sonic give Shadow back his Diary and his Chaos Emerald. Shadow try not to kill Sonic ok." I said as I released them from my magic.

"Ok so here's your Diary and Chaos Emerald." Sonic said giving Shadow his stuff.

"Ok there see we can get along. Now come along we got to go to see my mom." I said as they followed me.

At the place where it's going to be held Dark Heart's Point of View

* * *

"Ok here we are." I said heading towards a room. "You two stay out here and behave ok? Ok." I said before heading into the room.

"Hello Dark Heart how's Pony Ville?" asked Celestia.

"It's been wonderful." I said.

"Good. Tomorrows going to be a confusing day for you so good luck." Celestia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That I can't tell you." Celestia said.

"Aw but I want to know." I whinnied.

"If I knew how to tell you that would not cause a paradox then I would tell you." Celestia said.

"So this is about a paradox?" I asked.

"Oh I'm on in a little while you should find somewhere to stand with your friends." Celestia said.

"Oh alright see you later mom." I said running out of the room. "Hey guys come on let's go find a spot. Uh guys. How long was I in there?" I asked looking at the two sleeping hedgehogs. I sighed and woke them up. I dragged them to the big room where the thing was being held. "Wow there's actually pony's here already." I said looking around at all the pony's. "Hey Twilight. What's up?" I called to her and she ran over to me.

"Hey Dark Heart I'm waiting for it to start in a few minutes. I got one problem here though." Twilight said.

"Oh and what's that?" I asked.

"All the ponys here are crrrazy." Twilight replied.

"Ok. Oh its starting." I said looking over to see the mayor.

"The pony that raises the Sun and Moon every day and night. Princess Celestia." The mayor said and the birds sang as they opened the curtains to revile no pony.

"She's gone!" said a panicked Rarity.

The room was shortly filled with commotion until a purple smoke appeared and then disappeared soon after. "Aw my beloved subjects it's been so long since I've seen your sun loveing faces." Said the mare.

* * *

I was having trouble remembering what she said but whatever.

'Review please'

See ya'll in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Faemiriya and Faepony presents a new chapter.

'Finally we get time to do this'

I know. We do not own My Little Pony charaters nor Sonic charaters.

* * *

"What did you do with the Princess?" demand Rainbow Dash.

"Whoa there, Nelly…" Applejack muffled as she holds on to Rainbow's tail with her mouth.

"Don't you know who I am?" Nightmare asks.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing game! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about… Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty…" Pinkie Pie couldn't finish because Applejack had a shoved a cupcake in her mouth so she didn't anger Nightmare.

"Aw, now we're never going to know what she was going to a say." Whined Dark Heart.

"Hmph." Replied Shadow not one bit amused.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" Nightmare said as she walks to Fluttershy. Fluttershy cowered behind her hair with her eyes shut tight. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Nightmare Moon then comes up to Rarity and givers her a little slap on her chin with her mane.

"We did. And we know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon… Nightmare Moon!" Twilight shouted. The audience gasped.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Nightmare said.

"You're here to… to…" Twilight gulped. "Bring eternal night." Said Twilight.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it will be your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Nightmare finished adding a evil laugh while lightning striked from purple smoke that raised from her mane and tail.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" commanded the mayor as three pegasus guards swooped up to attack Nightmare.

"Stand back, you fools!" Nightmare laughed then striked the guards with lightning bolts. She then turns into the aurora of her mane and tail and swoops out of the building. After struggling to escape her grasp, Rainbow Dash finally gets away from Applejack and starts to pursue Nightmare Moon but she got away.

"Come back here!" Rainbow Dash shouted while panting. "Nighttime? Forever?" she says to herself.

Dark Heart's point of view

* * *

"Shadow wha… what just happened?" I asked confused.

"Eternal night that's what happened." Shadow replied.

"Hi guys sorry I took so long. So how's it going?" Starz asked as she sipped a smoothie.

"Starz I got a problem." Said Silver behind her.

"Were did you come from?" asked Starz.

"Never mind that just please get this bunny of my quill." Said Silver as a bunny was biting his quill.

"Don't I have to tell everypony where I've been and why I have this twilight cup?" asked Starz.

"Silver you look ridiculous." Said Shadow.

"Here Silver." I said as I got the bunny off of Silver.

"Thank you. Bad Angel." Silver said while death glaring Angel.

"So where have you been Starz?" I asked.

"Well I was at the movies with mom." Said Starz.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"Don't know disappeared in a purple smoke cloud." Said Starz.

"Oh great come on Shads let's go on a adventure!" I said.

"Hmph." Replied Shadow.

"Well I better go my boyfriend's probably looking for me." Said Starz as she left with a Silver stalker.

"Let's go." I said as I used my magic to put Shadow on my back. Shadow wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head on me.

"Well are we going?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. Oh are you comfortable?" I asked.

"Yes." Shadow replied.

I exited the building with Shadow on my back and walked over to the library. Me and Shadow over heard Twilight talking about the elements of harmony and that they were the Everfree Forest. I grinned knowing that if I followed them eventually I will find mom. Shadow on the other hand seemed to only want to take a nap on me. "If you're tired you should sleep." I said startling a half asleep black hedgehog.

"I don't need to sleep." Replied Shadow.

Somewhere no point of view

* * *

A purple smoke cloud listened in on Twilight conversation and on Dark Hearts. "Dark Heart… So Celestia didn't tell you. She possibly ruined you night loving mind. Well I think you will change really soon all you need is a push." The purple smoke zoomed off somewhere to make preparations for whatever it had in mind.

Back with Dark Heart and Shadow no point of view

* * *

"Ok to the Everfree Forest." Dark Heart said flying at top speed which was actually almost as fast as Rainbow which surprised her.

"Sooo…" Shadow didn't finish before drifting to sleep.

"Awww. He fell asleep on me. Ok that's kinda weird." Dark Heart said as she made it to the entrance of the Everfree Forest.

"Here goes nothing." Dark Heart whispered as she galloped through the forest. "Spooky." She said looking side to side noticing lots of strange looking plants and trees. She made it to a clearing to a cliff. "This forest is weird and I wish Shadow was still awake." Dark Heart pouted at the sleeping figure on her back. "Mine as well let him sleep." Dark Heart sighed before flying again. She flew down to the valley and through another forest to old abandoned house. "Huh this can't be right I was supposed to go to a castle not a house. Hm I guess I could use a rest and if there's a bed set Shadow on that even if I like him laying on me." Dark Heart said before entering the house.

"Welcome." Said a mysterious voice.

"Huh? Who's there I'm not afraid of you." Dark Heart said trying her best to stay strong against the stranger.

"Why not stay awhile." The voice said before the doors magically closed behind Dark Heart.

"Eeek!" Dark Heart screamed startled and woke Shadow in the process.

"Would you keep it down I'm trying to sleep here." Said Shadow wearily.

"Hahaha." The voice laughed.

Shadow woke up fully in almost an instant. "What's going on here?" asked Shadow.

Dark Heart and Shadow heard footsteps coming from bellow them. "I think the voice is downstairs." Said Dark Heart.

"You think?" asked Shadow in a not like I didn't already know voice.

"Let's go." Said Dark Heart galloping to the stairs. They went the stairs to what seems to be a basement.

"Ah Dark Heart my beloved daughter you came. Last time I say you was we you we're nothing but a baby." Said the voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dark Heart really confused.

"Oh Celestia didn't tell you?" asked the voice.

"Didn't tell me what?" asked Dark Heart.

Then Nightmare appears from the shadows. "Didn't she tell you that I'm your mother?" asked Nightmare noticing the shocked look in Dark Hearts eyes. "I can see she also played arts and crafts." Nightmare said.

"You're not my mother and what do you mean by played arts and crafts?" asked Dark Heart.

Nightmare smirked at the comment. "I am your mother and by arts and crafts I mean your feathers on your wings are fake." Nightmare said.

Dark Heart and Shadow gasped. "My feathers are fake?" asked Dark Heart.

"Yes let me show you." Nightmare said and with that she summoned powerful winds that blew at Dark Heart and Shadow. Dark Heats feathers that were on her wings now blew gracefully in the wind until it stopped then they fell on the ground. Dark Heart gasped in shock at her true wings her wing where really dragon type wings. "Now do you believe me?" asked Nightmare.

"How does this prove anything?" asked Shadow.

"I wasn't asking you, you pest I was asking my daughter." Said Nightmare.

Once Dark Heart regained from shock she said. "Yes I believe you."

Nightmare smiled and went and hugged her daughter. "I'll be back soon to get you as soon as I take care of some business." Nightmare said as she turned to purple smoke and zoomed off.

As soon as the coast was clear. "Come on Shadow let's go." Dark Heart said.

"But what about what your mother said?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah I don't know if I should believe her." Said Dark Heart.

"That's my girlfriend." Said Shadow as he hoped onto Dark Hearts back.

"You better believe it or else." Dark Heart teased as she took off out of the house towards the direction of the castle. Dark Heart realized that she was going almost light speed. "Almost there." Dark Heart said as she noticed a bright purple light coming from the castle. Dark Heart land outside and peeked through the window she noticed that Nightmare had just broke the elements. "Oh no Shadow the elements are broken." Dark Heart said.

"So?" asked Shadow.

"I can't hear what their saying two." Said Dark Heart.

"What are you talking about that's a miracle." Said Shadow.

Dark Heart rolled her eyes. "It looks like Twilights in trouble." Said Dark Heart noticing that Twilight looked defeated, but then Dark Heart noticed a Sparkle in Twilights eyes. Somehow that sparkle in Twilights eyes triggered a special power inside Dark Heart. Dark Heart's horn started to glow without her knowing and Shadow watched as this was going on. From what Dark Heart could see was that Twilight pointed her head to the sky and a ball with her cutie mark on it flew down and made a crown on Twilight. Once that happened Twilight released a rainbow defeating Nightmare and turning her back to Luna. Not too long latter Celestia appears and talks to Twilight and her friends then to her sister.

"Come on Shadow lets go back to Pony Ville." Dark Heart said as she flew her and Shadow back to Pony Ville.

At Pony Ville Dark Hearts point of view

* * *

"Dark Heart are you ok?" Shadow asked me.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry Shadow." I replied.

"Dark Heart is everything ok?" asked Celestia.

"Well…(Dark Heart tells Celestia everything(I would put it in a flash back but that would take to long).)" said Dark Heart.

"Oh. Well I guess it's ok to say this now. Nightmare Moon or Luna was right she is your mom." Said Celestia.

"Does that mean…" Dark Heart didn't get to finish because Celestia knew what she was going to say.

"Starz Sparkle is not you sister." Said Celestia.

"Oh." I said as I looked down.

"Dark Heart." Came a voice and strangely enough it was Luna.

"Mom?" I questioned.

She nodded her head and we hugged each other for hours as Shadow went somewhere.

At where Shadow was no point of view

* * *

"Hey Shadow what's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"Hmph. Mind your own business hedgehog." Replied Shadow.

"Shesh, fine. Hey wanna race?" asked Sonic.

"Whatever." Shadow replied as the two speed off.

Back to Dark Heart and Luna

* * *

"Let's go back to the castle." Said Celestia and Luna nodded.

"Let's." said Luna and Dark Heart nodded as well.

"Dark Heart go get your friends together ok." Said Celestia.

"Ok." Dark Heart said as she went to go to Shadow but noticed he was missing. "Sha… Shadow?"

* * *

Ok chapter done.

'Hey what would Sonic and Rainbow dash dressup as for Halloween?'

Nice question.

'Guess and Review'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Faemiriya and Faepony with another chapter. The chapter is basically the Halloween and Christmas chapters mixed because the Chistmas is short and the Halloweens late.

'Sorry it took so long'

Oh the people who guessed right are sondash fan and strike346.

'The answers were Rainbow Dash/Shadow Bolt and Sonic/Werehog so congrats!'

We do not own My Little Pony nor Sonic

* * *

Dark Heart looked around for Shadow, but she couldn't any trace of him. Dark Heart shrugged "Eventually I'd have to find him right?" Dark Heart asked herself then nodded "Yeah! I'm sure he's with some of our friends!" Dark Heart said cheerfully as she went off to find her friends.

At were Shadow was (after he and Sonic raced (Sonic won))

* * *

"I WON for the five trillionth time!" Sonic said as he jumped and ran around like a crazy hedgehog in a candy store(LOL).

"Yeah whatever I would have won IF I was allowed to use my chaos control." Shadow said thinking why did he not use chaos control in the first place.

"Greetings. You must be Shadow. My daughter's boyfriend who is not from this world as I have been told." Said Luna curious on how they got to the Equastria in the first place.

Shadow turned around and noticed Luna and Celestia. He then remembered that Luna not too long ago turned into herself since a thousand years, so of course she wouldn't know how he and the others got here. "Yes that's me." Shadow said.

"Hello! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the boyfriend of the second fastest animal alive Rainbow Dash!" Sonic said(what happened I thought Rainbow put Sonic in second place).

"Ok. I was wondering if you could tell me how you all got to Equastria?" Luna asked curiously.

"Ok. Hmm. I think this will be better in flashback form." Sonic said.

Flashback Sonic's point of view

* * *

I was running around like usual and out of nowhere Tails popped up.

"Hey Sonic! Whatchadoin? " Asked Tails.

"Oh hi Tails, I'm just running around." I replied.

"Okay. Hey I'm throwing a party latter want to come?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, sounds like it will be a blast!" I replied.

"Great, come to my workshop around six. Oh and come in a costume." Tails said as he flew away.

"Well I know I would make it because I'm the fastest thing alive. Now, where to get a costume?" I asked as I ran off to who knows where anymore.

I ran until I came to a shop that looked like it had some pretty decent costumes. I went inside and looked around. I found a lot of cool things I could use to make a costume so I grabbed them. I went to the cash register and paid for all the stuff then left to my house.

When I got to my house I put my costume together. I had got some were wolfish type things. Like fangs, fluffy stuff, and more muscle so I thought it looked great.

It was about 5:58 pm when I finished. "Oh, SNAP I GOT TO GET GOINING!" I yelled as I ran out the door 'as best as I could in the costume of course'.

It was probably around 5:59.99 pm when I got to Tail's house. I knocked on the door and Tails came and opened it. "Hey Sonic wicked costume! You look scary, well at least scarier then Shadow who decided to dress as himself for some reason. Oh! Sorry, come on in everyone's already here." Tails said.

Pause flashback no one's point of view

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt, but when did you get to Equastria?" asked Luna.

"I was getting to that part." Replied Sonic.

Shadow rolled his eyes "Of course you were." Shadow said sarcastically.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled a bit mad at Shadow sarcasm.

"Oh! Sorry, but aren't you going to continue?" asked Shadow smirking at Sonic.

"Yes and no more interruptions please." Sonic said.

Play flashback Sonic's point of view

* * *

So I went inside just to get tackled by Amy. She was going on and on about how me and her where going to get married and have a ton of kids.

"Well I'd _**love**_ to stay and chat but I really got to go." I said being really sarcastic at the love part.

"Ok. But we aren't done with our wedding plans yet." Amy said.

"Who said I was marrying you?" I asked.

"Me of course." Amy said cheerfully and skipped off to somewhere.

"Ok." I said than looked around Tails' workshop and found a weird device. "I wonder what this is?" I said while examining the object it looked like some sort of remote. I pressed a button by accident and ended up opening a portal and also droping the remote breaking it. "Uh Oh." I said as Tails walked in.

"Hey Sonic what are you… OH MY GOSH WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tails yelled his question as he saw the portal.

"Um there's actually a pretty good story about this." I said as the portal got bigger.

"WHERE'S THE AUTOMATIC PORTAL REMOTE(We know lousy name but we couldn't come up with anything else)?" Tails asked looking around franticly.

"Tails calm down I just dropped and broke it that's all." I said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tails yelled while looking at me with horror. "NOW THE PORTALS UNSTABLE."

"Well how was I to know this would happen?" I asked as the portal started to get very bright. Then the light engulfed me and Tails.

The next thing I remember was having a rude electric awakening. "OW! What was that for?" I asked.

"HAHAHA!" the person laughed at me.

"That's not funny." I said as I folded my arms.

"Yes it was." Said the person as she showed herself. She was a pony in a strange outfit.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked the pony.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. I am going to be in the Wonder Bolts one day! And who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." I replied.

"Well nice to meet you Sonic. So what are you dress as?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm dressed as a werehog and you?" I asked.

"I'm dressed as a Shadow Bolt." Rainbow said.

Pause Flashback No Point Of View

* * *

"Hey where are you all going?" Sonic asked.

"Oh back to pony Ville." Said Shadow.

"But what about me telling everyone how we got to Equastria?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah you did and went a little over with how you and Rainbow met now we are leaving to find the rest of the group so that we can go back to Canterlot.

At Canterlot before Christmas

* * *

"Hey Shadow are you ok?" asked Dark Heart.

"Yes I'm fine why?" asked Shadow.

"Because you've been in that tree shivering and holding yourself ever since five days ago. You do know that means you haven't eaten in like five days right?" Dark Heart asked worried.

"Yeah I know." Shadow said.

"Do you want to come into the castle and get something to eat?" Dark Heart asked.

"No." Shadow said.

"Well to bad." Dark Heart said as she used her magic to get Shadow out of the tree and dragged him to the castle for lunch.

At where Starz Sparkle is in her Point Of View

* * *

"Hey Starz what are you doing?" asked Silver.

"Not much just making some presents for some friends." I said while sowing up a plushy.

"Ok." Silver said and walked off.

"STARZ! STARZ! I NEED…'Breathe' your…'breathe' help." Rainbow said taking breaths every now and again.

"What's wrong Rainbow Dash?" I asked tossing down the plushy I was working on.

"I don't know what to get Sonic." Rainbow said.

I fell on my back and started laughing.

"Hey what's so funny this is a crisis." Rainbow said a bit angry.

"Sorry… hehehe… I can't help it. Hehe… He's the easiest guy to please." I said getting off the floor.

"So what do I get him then?" asked Rainbow.

"Get creative **get him** **something from the heart**." I said quit pleased with myself.

"So what from the heart? Blood? Veins? The whole thing?" Rainbow asked extremely confused.

"You are hopeless Rainbow." I said grabbing her wings with my magic and dragging her to the store.

Christmas Day no Point Of View

* * *

"Merry Christmas Starz!" Dark Heart said while giving Starz her present.

Starz opened it and it was a saddle with a star on it. "Uh… thanks. I love it." Starz said 'I am totally going to return this'.

"Hey Starz, Shadows got something for you to." Dark Heart said as she pushed Shadow towards Starz.

'I hope it's not a snake like last year' Starz thought as she took the present and proceeded to open it. It was a phone. "Thanks Shadow I'm so glad you didn't get me a snake like last year!" Starz said.

"I wanted to but Dark Heart would have none of it." Shadow said.

"Oh yeah here's your presents." Starz said handing the presents to Shadow and Dark Heart.

"There better not be a snake in here." Shadow said as he went to open his present. As Shadow opened it he noticed it was a little plush Dark Heart.

"Aww that's so cute it looks just like me. Ok my turn." Dark Heart said as she opened her present. It was a plush Shadow with a red bow wrapped around his neck. "Aww thank you Starz I love it! It looks just like you Shadow." Dark Heart said.

"Yea except it has a bow on its neck." Shadow said.

At where Rainbow and Sonic were no Point Of View

* * *

"Hey Sonic here's your present." Rainbow said as she handed the present to Sonic.

Sonic opened it and it was a ring that aloud animals who can't stand on clouds to be able to be on clouds without falling through. "Nice and here's yours." Sonic said as he handed the present to Rainbow.

Rainbow opened it and it was a Wonder Bolt costume one she did not have(Don't all Wonder Bolts have the exact same costume?). "Awesome thanks Sonic!" Rainbow said as she and Sonic raced off into the sun light(LOL!).

* * *

Ok Review and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO EVERYPONY IT'S FAEMIRIYA AND FAEPONY HOLDING SHIFT TONIGHT.

'Stop that Faemiriya your embarrassing us both*facehoove*'

I'm only tries to be a DJ.

'Well stop it it's annoying'

Oh wait what are we doing?

'*facehoove* Oh for goodness sake we are adding another chap derp'

Oh. Well then we don't own My Little Pony nor Sonic charaters. If we owned both there would be Sondash.

'Enjoy :3'

LOL XD!

* * *

"Hey Mom, what did you do to you mane and tail?" Dark Heart asked noticing the flowy mane and tail.

"Well funny thing about that… hehe I kinda… accidentally used my sisters shampoo and conditioner." Luna replied with a hoof behind her head.

"Oh, ok I hope it's not permanent. Any way I was going to ask you, who is my father?" Dark Heart asked giving Luna her full attention. You see ever since they got back to Canterlot there have been a lot of QnA sessions between Luna and Dark Heart.

"Um your father… I don't know if I should tell you." Luna said with a expression that read 'I should have seen this coming sooner or later.

"Aw come on you can tell me I'm not a filly anymore I'm at least around Twilights age. Which brings me to another question, how'd I get here if you were on the moon? Also how did you have a filly on the moon. To top that off who could have been on the moon with you?" Dark Heart asked a series of questions when she only meant to say one.

Luna's eyes went swirly with all the questions. She didn't know all the answers but she did know some they are very confusing even she had trouble understanding them. "Ok so 1. I really do not know I think maybe your father I'm a bit perplexed on that one myself. 2. I do not know how it just happened. 3. Your father derp." Luna said hoping that, that answers her questions.

"Ok… I think I'll go hang out with my friends now…" Dark Heart with a look that said 'I don't think I understood any of that'. Dark Heart trotted away.

"*sigh* What will I tell her when the time comes…" Luna looked down shamefully thinking 'stupid Nightmare'.

With Dark Heart and Starz Sparkle

* * *

"Sounds complicated." Said Starz Sparkle as she poked at a clover.

"I know I hardly understood any of it." Said Dark Heart looking at the clouds.

"I still don't understand how I was born or well created." Shadow said gaining Dark Hearts and Starz's full attention. 'Dangit' thought Shadow not meaning to get their attention.

"Created?" Dark Heart tilted her head to the side in a 'I don't understand' sort of way.

"This sounds interesting please explain." Urged Starz's obviously she was curious on the subject.

Shadow rolled his eyes knowing if he did not tell them they would bug him until he tells. "I am only going to say this about the subject, I was created to be the Ultimate Lifeform and to control chaos." Shadow said breaking it down hoping they will leave the subject alone and not go further because when he asked Pros. Gerald his answer was very confusing.

"You know that's not the answer we want but it will have to do." Dark Heart said sadly because she wanted to know more but she wanted to do something else now so she left the subject alone for the time being.

Starz's was thinking, thinking about something her mom had told her that made the last two words that Shadow said ring a bell.

Starz's flashback in Starz's p.o.v

* * *

"You wanted to see me mom?" I asked giving my mom my full attention.

"Yes. I fear something is going to happen and it's going to be soon." Mom paused and glanced at me and sighed. "Everyone should know this but neglected to tell you, Dark Heart and your friends. There is a being out there named Discord(in the garden actually). He is a mix and matched creature of chaos who can control it. A long time ago he caused unrest and unhappiness throughout all of Equestria for Earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi alike. Until me and my sister Luna, rose up against Discord and used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone." mom said as she looked at me.

"Why do I need to know this?" I asked confused.

"I just thought I'd tell you now then latter. Now go along and play with your friends." Mom said as I walked out of the room.

'Why did I need to know that? I there something she's not telling me? If so what I mean it's not like that story means anything to me does it? If so what?

End Flashback no p.o.v

* * *

Starz's shook her head violently.

"Is everything okay Starz's?" asked Dark Heart worriedly.

"Yes everything's fine, just thinking's all." Starz's said cheerfully while she opened her wings and took off.

"Shadow?" Dark Heart said as she turned to the red streaked black hedgehog.

"Yes?" Shadow said looking towards Dark Heart.

"Shadow, take a letter." Dark Heart said as she handed Shadow a piece of paper and a shiny red quill.

"Uh, why am I taking a letter?" asked Shadow curious as to why he was taking the letter.

"Shadow don't worry about it just do it. Make sure you write everything I say down to the point." Dark Heart said.

* * *

'Sorry that this is short'

Aw who cares we updated. We were really busy.

'See you next time everypony. Faepony out'*Faepony logs out*

Review and Review. Faemiriya out peace.*I log out LOL*


End file.
